A Little Problem
by Tribble Master
Summary: E/O Challenge Space ... Castiel has a little problem... But Dean and Sam offer a small soultion. Wich repeatdly fails.
1. Small Promises

**Tittle: Small Promises**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.  
**A/N: *****giggles evil-ly* Enjoy, Ghostey!  
**

* * *

"It's like you're a cherub!"

The small four year old crossed his arms over his chest. Pouting, he looked up with powder blue eyes. "It's not funny De!"

Dean scoped up the toddler. "Sorry, kiddo."

Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Promise me you'll fix it?"

Dean nodded as he looked around the motel space. He carried Castiel over to the couch. "And until Sammy gets back with the spell ingredients, we can play a game."

Castiel tilted his head. "What game?"

"Charades."

Sam returned just in time to play with them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**That was cute huh? Ready for things to go horribly wrong?**

**.:TBC:.**


	2. Now would be convient

**Tittle: **Now would be convient  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my hopes and nightmares.  
**A/N: **Something must be wrong with my brain.

* * *

"This sucks!" Dean crossed his arms.

Sam giggled.

Castiel plopped onto the ground with watering eyes. "The spell went kablooie!"

"It's not my fault geek boy got it wrong!"

"But… you promised…you'd fix it…"

Sam hiccupped.

"Look, at least you're older now right? It worked a little!"

"Was that a joke! We're six! Sam's two!"

Sam tugged on Dean's sleeve. "Juice?"

"No." he snapped, sending Sam into tears.

Castiel wailed.

Dean shook his head and looked up at the table space above him where the incomplete counter spell was. He looked at Sam. "Why can't you be freakishly tall now!?"

**.:TBC:.**


	3. Smudged Paper

**Tittle: A Small Mistake**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.  
**A/N: Hrm... how chaotic can i make this?**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Dean huffed stepping into Castiel's cupped palms.

Castiel bit his lip as Dean placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "You're heavy." He whined.

Dean reached out grabbed the table. Squirming, he pulled himself onto the open space.

As he moved, he accidentally knocked about ingredients. Pushing things aside, he uncovered the crinkly spell Sam had read earlier.

Below, Sam tugged on Castiel's trench coat. Dean rolled his eyes, hearing the squabling.

"Ad vitem," Dean chanted, "What's that smudged word? Perplexium?"

With a poof, the spell worked.

Dean heard a barking noise before darkness fell.

**.:TBC:.**


	4. Bigger Problems at Hand

**Tittle: Misinterpertation**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.  
**A/N: Please review with pirate jokes. **

* * *

Dean felt like he was in a dark space. As he thrashed, he rolled off the table. He landed on something furry.

Castiel jumped up as the orange tabby kitten landed. The chocolate Labrador puppy yipped at the stripped stranger. "Castiel!" Dean gasped. "It's me!"

Castiel raised one ear. He sniffed, and then happily licked Dean's face. "It's you! It's you!"

Dean swatted away his muzzle. "Where's Sam?"

They looked over.

"Why'd he get wings?" Castiel gestured at the multi-colored parakeet.

Sam stood up woozily. He tried regaining balance by flapping his wings.

"Polly, want a cracker?"

"Shut up Dean!"

**.:TBC:.**


	5. Meow Mix

**Tittle: Meow Mix**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

* * *

Dean and Castiel both looked at Sam.

"Well. Go get it."

Sam squawked. "Aye, aye."

He flew upwards to the table space. Dean looked at Castiel.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dean purred. "No reason."

Castiel wagged his tail. "Sam! Hurry up!"

"What's the matter dog boy?" Dean smiled dangerously. He leaped and pounced. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sam landed beside them, holding the rolled up parchment in his beak. Spitting it out, he chirped, "Really? Stop it you two!"

They separated. The chocolate lab lowered his head and whimpered. "Sorry."

Dean licked his paw. "Whatever."

"Ready?"

**.:TBC:.**


	6. Try Again and Again and Again

**Tittle: Mix Up**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

* * *

"Sit." Dean ordered.

Castiel sat down and cocked his head to one side as he panted. "Are we gonna say the spell now?! Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Silence!" Sam ordered. He looked at the spell. "Ad vitem.. ad nauesm… ad.."

Castiel yipped.

You could hear a pin drop in the space.

"Finish the spell!" Dean meowed.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Sam squawked with a dramatic wing flap.

"Is it over?" Castiel barked.

Sam looked at the paper. "Yeah, the spell should work any minute now…"

Suddenly feathers and fur flew.

When the dust cleared, three adult men looked at each other.

"Why are you me?"

**.:TBC:.**


	7. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!

**Tittle: Who you gonna Call? GHOST BUSTERS**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.  
**A/N: Best nerd joke is in this chapter. Many of you will not get it. **

* * *

"What'd Bobby say?"

"That we're morons." Dean blinked his blue eyes and shrugged.

Castiel scratched his shaggy hair. "Well, yeah, but can he fix it?"

"Because I really hate being blonde." Sam looked up at Castiel. "And short."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I've got him on hold now, when he comes back…"

"Idiot, you still there?"

Dean held up the cell phone. "Yes?"

"Put me on speaker phone. I'll show you how Latin translation is DONE." Dean winced, hitting the buttons.

"Powers of space, ad vitem ad nausem," Bobby chanted, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!"

Bobby heard a cheer and smiled.

**.:TBC:.**


	8. Last Call

**Tittle: Last Call**  
**Challenge: Space**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.  
**A/N: Hehehe... Yeah, even if you had read harry potter that last chapter was obscure. **

* * *

"We are not ever ever _ever_ talking about this." Dean said threateningly.

Sam nodded. "Never."

Castiel sighed. "Freaking witches."

"Good." Dean grabbed his coat. "Let's go get something to drink."

Sam grabbed his coat and gestured to Castiel. "Let's go. You can come to."

Castiel hesitated, but joined them.

At the bar, much to Dean's dismay, it only took one and half beers to have Castiel wasted. Sam did not last much longer.

"Castiel?"

Castiel's blue eyes were unfocused as they stared off into space. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Castiel gave him a lopsided grin. "Let's play charades again, okay?"

**The End**


End file.
